Fallida declaración
by Skyler Tsubasa
Summary: Sasuke ama a Naruto, pero no sabe cómo declararse, así que idea un plan para hacerlo, pero entre los tantos imperfectos, el resultado es tal cual lo había pensado... Shonen Ai
1. Capítulo 1

**Fallida declaración**

Summary: Sasuke ama a Naruto, pero no sabe cómo declararse, así que idea un plan para hacerlo, pero entre los tantos imperfectos, el resultado es tal cual lo había pensado

Anime/Pareja: Naruto / SasuNaru

Clasificación: K

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno

* * *

Ese día despertó con una sola idea en la mente: Declararse por fin al idiota de Naruto, ese niño inconsciente e impetuoso del que estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo, aquel ser extraño y vivaz que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, su mundo perfecto y tranquilo, lejos del ruido, ahora invadido por aquella gran presencia que irradiaba el rubio, el primer amor de toda su vida y muy probablemente el último, aunque el muy idiota aún no lo supiera, pero de eso se encargaría ese día, había tomado una determinación y no se echaría hacia atrás

—Ahora sí, mi plan no puede fallar —pensó emocionado, había pasado toda la mañana ideando un gran plan, se desharía de Sakura en primer término, escabulléndose para poder ir al lago sin ser visto, mientras Naruto iría ahí, con engaños, una nota con la promesa escrita de que encontraría un enorme lote de ramen cerca del lago debía de estarle llegando en esos momentos a la puerta de su casa. Sasuke rió con ganas— Es cuestión de tiempo.

Tal como lo planeó, se pudo deshacer de Sakura e ir al lago sin ser visto por absolutamente nadie; tal como lo planeó, Naruto recibió a la puerta de su hogar la ansiada nota con aquella promesa falsa; y tal como lo planeó, el rubio se presentó donde era citado, sin embargo no llegó solo, con él media aldea lo acompañaba, todos tan hambrientos como lo estaba él de los labios de Naruto

—Tonto ¿Qué hiciste? —dijo irritado, había olvidado el gran corazón de Naruto, debió haber supuesto que no iría solo, que compartiría el suculento manjar con todos los aldeanos, así era de generoso el tonto de Naruto. Sasuke sonrió, incapaz de enojarse con él—. Tendré que usar el plan B —sonrió otra vez, comenzaría con el dichoso plan secundario—

Después de descubrir el fraude del ramen, todos los aldeanos estaban muy decepcionados, incluso algunos estaban enojados con Naruto, a pesar que él también fue timado, eso puso al rubio muy triste, nunca le había sucedido algo así. Más tarde decidió salir a caminar, despejar sus ideas.

Sasuke lo esperaba en la aldea, siguiendo sus movimientos sin que él apenas lo notara, lo abordaría cuando estuviera desprevenido y lo raptaría, sin que el rubio supiera que se trataba de él, no quería estar en medio de la sociedad cuando por fin pudiera declararse, lo escondería como mejor sabe hacer un ninja con sus habilidades y luego prepararía todo, una romántica cena a las velas, le quitaría las vendas de los ojos y listo, se declararía en medio de la velada, el plan perfecto

—Esta vez no puede salir mal —pensó emocionado, sin rastro de duda alguna, esa noche se declararía al molesto de Naruto, el infantil de Naruto, el obstinado de Naruto, su querido y hermoso Naruto— A la obra —dio ánimos a su persona y decidió atacarlo, el rubio se encontraba desprevenido, mirando una mariposa sobre una roca encima de una choza, ni siquiera Sasuke sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo allá arriba, se había distraído entre sus cavilaciones—

— ¡Sasuke! —escuchó a lo lejos el eco de la voz de Sakura, no había advertido su presencia y le tomó desprevenido, antes de saber como llegó ella hasta él, levantó la mirada y Naruto se había bajado de la choza—

—Sakura, suéltame —protestó incómodo, no odiaba a la chica, pero en esos momentos estaba invadiendo su precioso espacio personal, y peor aún, haciéndolo quitarle la vista de encima a Naruto, quien extrañamente no había corrido a su vez para ir al encuentro de ella, simplemente había desaparecido—

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte —respondió con voz chillona, mientras su Yo interno se lamentaba no estarlo raptando en esos momentos—

—Sakura, déjame tranquilo —la miró con ojos fríos y ella retrocedió por mero instinto—

—Perdóname Sasuke —lamentó y se fue, él suspiró ¿es que nunca se libraría de su acoso? En esos momentos solo tenía ojos e interés por Naruto, por nadie más—.

Hacía las siete de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzó a desaparecer Sasuke bajó sus ánimos pero no su determinación, ya no tenía plan C, pero tenía esperanza que algo se le ocurriera, porque si no se confesaba ese día, quizás no lo haría nunca, se sintió abatido pero no derrotado

—No me daré por vencido —enfiló los ánimos y sonrió ampliamente, pero apenas dio un paso al frente sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía, cayó sin remedio al suelo, medio inconsciente y medio aturdido, vio una silueta ensombrecida debido al sol a su espalda y por instantes creyó ver a su hermano en aquella sombra, tembló de pies a cabeza con un odio y a la vez un terror profundo, pero no pudo moverse— Itachi… —susurró antes de caer en la inconsciencia y cuando todo se volvió negro a su alrededor creyó que había llegado el fin de sus tiempos—

* * *

Nota de Autor: Mi segundo fic SasuNaru, espero les guste, gracias por sus comentarios en mis anteriores fics. Este será solo un Two shot


	2. Capítulo 2

Abrió los ojos, miró con dificultad a su alrededor, se sentía mareado, pero estaba seguro que no había ingerido nada extraño, era producto del golpe que recibió. Estaba expectante más no temeroso, esperando encontrar rastro de su raptor, recordó la sensación antes de desmayarse, había visto a Itachi, su cruel hermano, aunque mirando bien a su alrededor supo que no era el tipo de lugar al que lo llevaría, así que pensó que quizás la sensación fue errónea y su hermano no estaba detrás de todo ese teatro

—Maldita sea —dijo cuando se vio amarrado de piernas y brazos, estaba sentado en una silla en medio de una acogedora habitación, aunque había pocos muebles, pero aquella no parecía ser una casa habitada— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó casi gritando— Demonios

Atrás de él estaba una puerta, estaba seguro, solo podía ver lo que tenía enfrente y a los lados, por fuerza la puerta debía estar detrás

—¿Hay alguien? —llamó de nuevo, ninguna respuesta—

El sonido de la puerta lo puso en alerta, escuchó pasos atrás, quiso deshacerse de los amarres que le impedían moverse pero sin éxito, la persona misteriosa que lo había secuestrado se apresuró a colocarle un vendaje negro sobre los ojos, Sasuke se preguntó por qué demonios no lo había hecho antes de que despertara

—¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó una voz que no reconoció, aunque se dio cuenta que era fingida, seguramente para desconcertarlo—

—No, pero no me agradas, suéltame ¿qué quieres de mí? —preguntó enojado, intentando por instinto moverse, aunque sabía que no lo lograría—

—Ssshhhh —susurró la voz, cerca de su rostro, sintió el dedo índice de su captor, no podía saber si era hombre o mujer, su voz era ambigua y tenía pocos indicios para poder adivinar eso, aunque le era indistinto, estaba ahí contra su voluntad—

—¿Vas hacerme algo? ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó preocupado, aun con el dedo sobre sus labios, escuchó una risa discreta pero traviesa, eso lo incomodó— Éste debía ser el día más perfecto de mi vida ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? —pensó angustiado, en su mente solo podía estar Naruto, aquel día se confesaría y con un toque de suerte el maldito rubio le correspondería, pero estaba todo arruinado—

—Adivina quien soy —dijo la voz de nuevo, suave, cerca de él, Sasuke percibió el aliento y de forma extraña se sintió atraído, eso lo preocupó, no podía sentirse así ante una persona que lo había privado de su libertad, amarrándolo a una tonta silla en una habitación solitaria—

—No sé ni me importa, solo suéltame, déjame ir o te irá muy mal, hay personas en mi aldea que se preocuparán y comenzarán a buscarme cuando no sepan dónde estoy —amenazó sin dificultad, aunque no tenía amigos ni familia a quien acudir, sabía que la amenaza era vana— Yo mismo soy bastante fuerte, si no fuera por estas sogas —dijo enojado, volviendo a intentar desamarrarse—

—¿A quién le importas? Dímelo —preguntó cínicamente, Sasuke se desconcertó por aquella extraña curiosidad—

—No te lo diré, pero sé que vendrán por mí

—A nadie, ¿cierto? Nadie vendrá, por eso no dices nada —contestó su captor y lo hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago—

—Siempre hay quien se preocupe por los demás —respondió ambiguamente—

—Pero no por ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó casi con recelo, como si quisiera provocarlo, eso causó confusión en Sasuke, preguntándose quien demonios era su captor y qué es lo que quería de él—

—No es verdad, lo hay, yo solo sé —insistió, cada vez más frustrado—

—Si lo hubiera me darías un nombre, ¿cierto? Si existiera alguien a quien le importaras tendría un nombre, ¿cierto? Pero no tengo nada, no me convences —dijo con dureza, Sasuke sintió que todo en su interior se venía abajo, pensó en quién podía ser ese alguien que se preocupara por él, sus manos comenzaron a temblar—

—Naruto —susurró apenas, sintiendo la garganta seca— Él lo hará —dijo con voz más clara, convencido—

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la voz de nuevo—

—Porque es un idiota… Es maleducado e infantil, un glotón sin remedio, no le importa romper las reglas si así continúa defendiendo sus convicciones, es distraído y testarudo, pero siempre ayuda a los demás cuando necesitan de su ayuda, no importa si él sufre o le hacen daño, siempre está dispuesto a solucionarlo todo a su manera y lucha por ver felices a los demás —respondió sin dudarlo, mientras recordaba el incidente del ramen, recordando también como en la aldea lo hacían a un lado, como se aprovechaban todos de él y aún así tenía una sonrisa para todos en todo momento, esa era la razón por la que él lo amaba tanto—

—Ya veo —dijo la voz tranquilamente— Ya estás listo para adivinar quién soy

Sasuke escuchó el paso que se acercaba a él, sintió las manos de esa persona alrededor de su rostro, percibió el aroma del aliento tibio de su captor, luego una presión suave y delicada sobre sus labios, la otra boca le regalaba el beso del conocimiento, Sasuke reconoció aquellos labios, besados accidentalmente en una ocasión

—Naruto —susurró asombrado, enseguida sus vendajes fueron retirados y tuvo la respuesta ante él, Naruto sonreía infantilmente, lo vio tirar la venda al suelo—

—Pero tú…

—Lo lamento, fui muy rudo ¿no es cierto? —dijo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzó a desatar a su amigo y no se detuvo hasta que terminó—

Sasuke lo miró aún asombrado, no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado, no entendía nada de lo sucedido, pero quería gritarle groserías al idiota de Naruto, luego recordó todo lo que dijo de él y se sonrojó, avergonzado, Naruto se dio cuenta y sonrió, mientras se rascaba con el pulgar bajo la nariz

—No te preocupes, todo eso que dijiste de mí quedará entre los dos —dijo mientras se reía con descaro—

—¡Idiota! —gritó enojado Sasuke, aun muy sonrojado, Naruto lo miró con los ojos extendidos— ¿Era necesario esto? —lo miró con enojo—

—¿Era necesario engañarme con lo del Ramen? —preguntó con tristeza— De nuevo quedé como un mentiroso y todos en la aldea me odiaron, ¿eso fue justo? —preguntó con tristeza, bajando la mirada, Sasuke se sintió mal por lo que había hecho—

Naruto levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sasuke de pie, él lo abrazó con fuerza, sin darle tiempo a nada, Naruto correspondió ese abrazo, sintiéndose muy feliz

—Perdóname, fui un tonto, es solo que no sabía como acercarme a ti —confesó avergonzado, abrazándolo con más fuerza—

—Ya pasó —dijo de forma amable—

—No lo tomes tan a la ligera, te hice daño —respondió Sasuke, soltándolo, vio a Naruto sonreír, como siempre—

—Te perdono

—Deberías odiarme —respondió molesto—

—Jamás te odiaré —respondió decidido, volvió a sonreír y se acercó a Sasuke, colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de éste— Te amo —confesó con ternura, Sasuke se sonrojó, aquella confesión es la que habría esperado, por eso no importó si sus planes se habían arruinado, si no tenía una mesa con velas, pero lo tenía a él, con eso bastaba—

Sasuke cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto y se besaron por primera vez, no un roce infantil, sino un beso verdadero, su primer beso, compartieron la primera caricia de lengua, el primer intercambio de una respiración contenida, sus labios jugando una danza. Se separaron por aire y sonrieron

—También te amo —confesó Sasuke con ternura—

—Lo sé —respondió Naruto sonriendo—

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo? —preguntó desconcertado, Naruto soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza—

—Eso es un secreto —respondió cerrándole el ojo, Sasuke dejó de importarle insistir y volvieron a besarse, ahora estarían juntos, por siempre—.

A partir de ese día Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a salir, Naruto jamás le confesó a su novio que quien le había ayudado con aquel plan fue Sakura. Luego de que Naruto se diera cuenta del engaño, buscó a su amiga y pidió su ayuda, por eso ella llegó en el momento que Sasuke iba a llevar a cabo su plan. Juntos lo hicieron posible y Sasuke jamás se dio cuenta, después de todo ¿Quién sospecharía que su acosadora número uno fuera precisamente la persona que hizo posible su mayor y más hermosa relación?

FIN

* * *

Nota de Autor: ¿Les gustó? Díganmelo, si no, háganmelo saber. Gracias por leer, quise poner a Sakura en un buen papel, me gustó. Nos leemos próximamente


End file.
